Of Roses and Memories
by Zedmen
Summary: But she who dare not grasp the thorn, should not crave the rose. (Syndra x Fiora, M for Later Chapters).
1. Prologue

Before we begin, there's some information I am inclined to speak of to save you all the trouble of understanding what lay ahead for you in this tale. Now, though this concept is wide spread and you have undoubtedly heard of it before, I still feel it my duty to do so to prevent any confusion in the grand scheme of this story. That important concept, being, well... Love. Now, most of you have heard of this emotion and I'm sure those of you who have yet to feel it are likely already turning the cover to close the book on this story. I encourage you to stay, as this tale may teach you more than you know when it comes to the great strings of fate that bind us to another. How it can wraps its warm ribbons around even the coldest of hearts, and how it is absolutely and inevitably has destined us to another.

...

...

...

 _Yes, we are off to quite the corny and cliché start, aren't we?_

Even our two stars of this story would scoff at these words, giving it the cold shoulder and promptly crumbling the heartfelt writing in their palm only to be tossed into the wind. However, no matter how cynical one may be or how cold they claim they are; most anyone is capable of this emotion. It can be a rather daunting thought for those of us who have been betrayed, and have fought this world alone for so long. One who does not trust others does not think to fall in love, and lead a life together hand in hand with someone else. In fact, they despise the thought.

Yet, they are still destined to another and the world, in its cruelty, is obligated to bring them together. Put two lost souls, living under the same fates, together so they can find warmth in their otherwise freezing existence. In this, I find the most beautiful thing is that these souls tend to burn far brighter than those that search for love as if it validates their entire person. It is as if those that have neglected their emotions so long have pent up this energy only to let it burst forth and set aflame their world when they meet someone with that same fire, as anyone else would only turn to ashes if they came close. In that fire they will dance, hand in hand to a song that only they know after years of abuse and neglect to themselves. In a new light, finding a happy ending together with another that understands the pains and tribulations life has put them through.

That being said, let me be clear; this is their happy ending. I am not here to break your heart nor theirs with another sad tale of a dead lover, and a grieving widow or another rendition of Romeo and Juliet. There may be times when you doubt this, when you feel I told you this only to leave a bigger dent in your heart when I deceive you. I assure you, that no matter what tribulations are set ahead, the fire that blazes between these two will burn them down. As that is who they are, women made to shape their own fate and decide what ending they choose. I could not give them a gruesome ending if I tried, they would cut me down with the power and grace they are renown for before I could even attempt to ruin their happiness.

I, in all my power, have no authority to cut a string of fate woven together with such strength that even the mightiest of warriors could not cut through it. Some people are simply destined for each other, in their lives and in their ways are they too alike for the world not to bring them back together no matter the distance in their way or time passed between them. Some lives were intertwined the second they came into contact with each other, a spark that only the two of them could feel and hold onto. Gods above know that this feeling does not simply leave, it may linger below the surface but it will always be there. The moment that lavender meets aquamarine, it reappears again no matter how many years it spent hidden and out of sight.

Now I feel I have told you all I can without spoiling this tale for you, one cannot truly indulge in a story if they know what is to come after all. I simply wish for you to understand all of this so you may grasp the unbreakable bond that has been created for our two stars since their first breathes, and that you may feel it in each and every syllable I use to describe their fated story to you. That even when you are reading of their time apart, you know that they still are existent within each other and how this drives them even closer towards one another. I beckon you forward, dear reader. Continue onward and be greeted with a fire so hot it sets this very book ablaze, learn of a passion so strong that even cupid himself would retract his arrow knowing that these two have already found the one they were destined for.

I urge you, come forward and read their happy ending with me.


	2. Chapter 1: Her Rose

Hi hello, sorry I am alive. I had a very VERY rough year, and lost track of my writing unfortunately but I am hoping to pick up the pace and start releasing chapters for this fic. This will be my main focus, hopefully. This first chapter was taken from my series of one shots, as it is how they met (as children)! Enjoy. :)

 ** _Many moons ago..._**

If there was one thing Syndra despised about her family, it was the constant need for them to throw gatherings and offer other houses invitation to visit them. Yes, The Miyamoto household was no stranger to well… Strangers; but Syndra absolutely hated it. Despite her mother's hopes for her to be a beautiful social butterfly, with goals to find the girl a proper suitor to carry the Miyamoto name with honor; Syndra was more akin to a socially reclusive cat.

The young Miyamoto did not enjoy the company of snotty nobles, nor did she want to indulge her mother in finding a rich suitor to wed her. Syndra wanted one simple thing, and that was to play. You see, Syndra was a very gifted child, possessing innate magical potential that often scared the pampered guests that entered their home. No matter how Takashi tried to prevent her daughter from scaring away other nobles, Syndra always ended up using her 'special gift' in one way or another and ended up being sent to her room as to prevent any more incidents.

However, today was different. Today Takashi had opted to simply leave Syndra locked in her room before the guests had even arrived, unwilling to risk the young girl ruining a possible connection to a wealthy and renowned Demacian family. To Syndra's understanding, it was the utmost importance to impress this family, apparently their guests have close connections to the royal house and a vast wealth. Truly a worthwhile ally to have, especially with Noxian soldiers constantly at Ionia's doorstep.

A tie that cannot, by any means, be put at risk by Syndra acting out (as she often did). Not that the child minded, she was perfectly fine with spending the day to herself and doing what she loved most; practicing her gift. Though Syndra's powers were not endorsed by her family, nor her peers, she loved it far too much to give it up. The meaningless insults to her person, and harsh screams earned from her parents meant very little to her. Syndra did not care, nor did she regret her choices.

No matter what they say, she would continue to practice her gift. Again, again, and again. They would have to take the very magic that ran through her veins to get her to stop.

That being said, it was no surprise that Syndra actually quite enjoyed the time to herself today. Sitting alone in her room, she would weave her fingers through the waves of magic she had released. Letting out a deep breath as her shaky and inexperienced hands molded the gas into several solid forms, her favorite being that of several small spheres. As they rotated around her, Syndra couldn't help but have a smile stretch across her crimson stained lips that her mother had painted prior. There were no words that could stop the happiness she felt doing this…. This, THIS is her calling. She knew that.

What she did not know, however, was that she had an admirer watching the entire display from afar. Too engaged in her own work, she did not notice the pair of aquamarine hues watching her in awe from just outside her window. Those curious azure orbs belonging to no other than the young and ever intrepid, Fiora Laurent.

One might have wondered how the young girl managed to find Syndra in the first place, seeing as the blonde's room was stationed at the highest point of the Miyamoto home. Well, as it just so happened, Fiora's favorite activity was climbing up the thick bark of the many trees that dare challenge her ability to do so and stare down at any passerbys... Until she was inevitably dragged back down by one of her older brothers or the butler.

Lucky for her, the Miyamoto home was so intricate and the thick foliage of Ionia made it much easier for her to lose her 'babysitter' and do what she loved most (next to practicing with her brother's rapier when mother and father were not looking). A fact she was quite thankful of, now that she was bestowed with the sight before her. The young Laurent had never seen anything like it before, and it was marvelous. The way that the mysterious girl managed to create different shapes and the like with only the touch of her hand… It left Fiora absolutely mesmerized, she had to know what this girl was doing.

It was upon this decision that Syndra would hear light 'taps' on her window, taking her a moment to actually snap out of her trance and look to find the source of this noise. An inquisitive brow shot up as Syndra eyed the window, taking a moment to comprehend how or why a strange face was looking through it. She was almost tempted to ignore it due to her usual distaste for social interaction, but curiosity got the better of her as she hesitantly walked across the room and got a closer look at the little tree climber.

The first thing Syndra noticed was those sharp aquamarine hues and their gaze that never left Syndra's features, as cliche as that sounds. Her eyes were just so... Fierce. A burning flame growing within them, Syndra saw it well. The second thing she had noticed was her foreign features, leading Syndra to assume this was one of the children associated with the Demacian family visiting them. She couldn't help but question why this girl was up here, rather than with the rest of them.

It didn't take long for Syndra to finally slide the window open, getting a much clearer view of her intruder. "...Who are you?" She finally inquired after moments of silence, lucky that she was taught common at a young age or she would have been unable to communicate with her new visitor. "You shouldn't be here." She then added, rather quietly; she had always been especially shy toward strangers.

"Fiora Laurent." The obsidian haired girl chimed back, daring to climb along the branch of the tree and step into Syndra's room. A certain confidence edged her voice, as if she was more than proud to announce her name to the other. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam...?" A bow of respect was given, and the young Laurent reached forth to grasp one of Syndra's hands. Once taken, she lay a kiss upon it as her brother often did with the young women of other noble houses.

This didn't go unnoticed by Syndra, almost thinking this girl was, well, a boy for a moment. If not for the feminine name, she may have very well made this assumption. "Syndra." She finally replied, retracting her hand away shyly. "You shouldn't be here." Syndra repeated once more, crossing her arms defensively to her chest. This was the first time anyone else had been in her room aside from her parents... She could only hope Fiora hadn't seen anything.

"Mademoiselle Syndra..." Fiora repeated, her obvious accent dripping off the girl's tongue but the name rolled fondly off it. It was clear Fiora was still learning common, her accent much thicker than Syndra's own. "I apologize for my intrusion, I was simply awestruck by your display." She then added, noticing Syndra's obvious discomfort with the situation. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the blonde downstairs; how strange. It was no matter to Fiora though, she was not one to judge; seeing as she should be in attendance there as they speak.

"My... What? You shouldn't-" It took Syndra a moment to catch on to what Fiora was saying to her, the blonde's features lightening slightly as her arms loosened in her front. "Y-you liked it?" She finally questioned back, lavender hues staring at this new girl with interest. No one had ever complimented Syndra's magic before, Fiora must be talking of something else.

"Yes. It was amazing, how you materialized those things from only the tips of your fingers. Truly magical." Fiora replied, almost dreamily. She was so used to being forced into norms that only bored her, seeing such an abnormal sight was amazing to her. The only feeling she could compare to it was when her brother allowed her to wield one of his rapiers, how it fit so perfectly in her hand just as that magical glow fit so perfectly in Syndra's."Will you show me it again, mada- Syndra?"

Syndra paused, pondering over the request. Was this girl only asking her this to inevitable mock Syndra's ability? It wouldn't be the first time... But she seemed genuine, awfully so. If Fiora was lying, then she was a damned good liar. "I suppose so..." The young mage finally responded, stepping back slightly from Fiora and extending her hands outward. In them, a light began to materialize that soon become a gas that Syndra could mold between her fingers tips.

Fiora looked on in clear interest, bravely stepping forward to get a better view of the display. Azure orbs following each sparkle of magic in front of her in awe, and watching in wonder as Syndra was able to force this strange gas to her will. Amazed when the other managed to turn what was once gas (or what she assumed to be gas) into a solid sphere, composed of... Gods know what, but it interested the young Laurent to no end.

Upon seeing Fiora's admiration for her gift and knowing now that the other girl was not lying to her, caused Syndra's lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly. No one had ever appreciated her in such a way before, not in the way Fiora is showing her now. Brimming with a newfound confidence, she began to twist and morph the sphere in her hands once more. Lavender orbs focused deeply onto their task, brows furrowed in determination.

After several moments of struggling to form the shape she wished for, the image before Fiora became clearer and clearer. In Syndra's hands, a rose began to materialize and form it's shape. As it finally set its shape, Syndra allowed it to fall delicately into her hand. Though it was shaped perfectly to that of a normal rose, the clear sparkle of gold twisted into it made it clear it was not your everyday foliage.

"It's beautiful." Fiora finally said, straightening herself to look properly at Syndra. "Thank you for showin-" Before Fiora could finish her sentence, she was abruptly cut off by Syndra shoving the unique rose at her.

"... For you." Syndra finally spoke, explaining her strange actions. Her hands pushing forward once again, shoving the flower into Fiora's chest. A clear crimson tint took over her features, beginning to feel embarrassment over her gesture. Did Fiora hate her? The first person to enjoy her gift, and she already messed up. Damn it! She closed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side. How did she always manage to mess up everything she did? Fiora probably hates her no-

"I love it." The other girl finally chirped, accepting the unique rose and holding it tightly to her chest. "You didn't have to do that for me, mademoiselle... But I am glad you did." She added, taking a step closer to the other. "Roses are my favorite." A grin stretched on the obsidian haired girl's features, gaze finally meeting onto Syndra's own.

When Fiora stepped forward, Syndra took a step back in turn. "They're my favorite, too." The blonde replied, fidgeting awkwardly. Truth be told, Fiora reminded her of a red rose, but she was far too embarrassed to admit that.

Several moments would pass, the silence at first being awkward but soon comforting as the two gazed upon each other. A sense of familiarity filled both of them, and soon Syndra's uncomfortable demeanor dropped. The young mage relaxing now, finding comfort in Fiora's strangely endearing company. The young Laurent, for her part, was busy admiring Syndra's long hair and rare lavender hues. This Ionian girl, she was so different... Simply looking upon her caused Fiora's heart to swell slightly.

After what felt like hours, but was likely only a few minutes; Syndra finally spoke.

"Fiora, would you like to, perhaps-" Before she could finish, she was abruptly cut off by the familiar creaking of her door being opened. Takashi slipping into her child's room, her features contorting into that of anger upon noticing the other child in the room.

"What is this?!" Her mother questioned in a angry whisper, marching over to the two children and grasping Syndra by her arm. "I told you, you are not allowed to have anyone in here. It is dangerous." Takashi condemned her child, before turning her attention to Fiora. "And you should not be here, what would your parents think?" She pointed an accusing finger at the girl, her other hand still keeping it's harsh grip on Syndra's arm.

Knowing she had gotten herself into trouble, Syndra slinked back from the entire ordeal. However, Fiora had never been one to be talked down to in such a manner, and watching the older woman cause obvious pain to her new friend made her swell with a newfound anger. "Leave her alone!" The young Laurent huffed, her tiny hand gripping onto the adult's forearm in an attempt to stop the other from touching Syndra. Her age be damned, she would take no part in standing by side as Syndra was put into a clearly uncomfortable situation.

This only seemed to set Takashi off more, and it wasn't long before the older woman opted to let go of Syndra's arm and focus her full attention on Fiora. "What did you just say?" Were the first words to leave Takashi's mouth, followed by several different insults to the young Laurent. After several moments of the older woman scolding Fiora, Takashi finally opted to throw the girl out of Syndra's room. A harsh threat being given to the 'ruffian', ensuring Fiora wouldn't think to return.

But of course, the only thought going through Fiora's head was how and when she could see Syndra again. The whole ordeal only strengthening her resolve in how much she wished to see the blonde again, never having felt such a connection to another before. She needed to see Syndra again, she had to...

Unfortunately for her, when the Laurent family had returned to Ionia; Syndra was gone. When attempting to find out what had happened, she was never met with a straight answer (as was common for her, being the youngest daughter of her family). Frustrated, she finally decided to do some detective work for herself to find her answers. Climbing the same tree she had the first time, she was lucky to find Syndra's window being opened. Crawling inside, her heart jumped into her throat as she had expected to be met with the sight of those familiar lavender hues greeting her.

However, she was only met with emptiness. The only sign Syndra had been there was her familiar scent, and many of her things strewn across the floor. It caused Fiora's heart to sink, knowing that she would not see Syndra again. Defeated, she sat in the room for a few moments solemnly. That was, until, something stuck out to her on the floor. Quickly she came to her feet and strode towards the familiar object, reaching down to inspect the item.

A small smile stretched across her lips as she realized what it was, knowing deep down now that no matter what was to happen; Syndra's fate was intertwined to her own now. With this item, she knew Syndra would return to her someday.

In her hands, she held a rose.

The rose Syndra had made for her on that one faithful day.

...Her rose.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**The present...**

So much time has passed, a thought Syndra often did not wish to ponder on long. Though her features held that of a woman in her early twenties, that youth can be quite deceiving; her body ever preserved in her grand power as her actual age was that of thirty two. Thirty two long years, and many more to come, she can only be glad now that she finally has the freedom she had always fought for without any consequences of the past constantly following her. It was hard to forget the years she spent in a depressive state, plotting her revenge against Ionia for wronging her.

Syndra has always had a perfect memory, though sometimes she felt it was a curse. It was times like these when she would engage in such mundane tasks as packing for another trip that she would recall her past, pondering her own choices and what her life had shaped her to be as she carefully folded each piece of clothing into her bags. She remembered her childhood, how seemingly innocent it was until her magic began to manifest itself and became a supposed threat to those around her. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, her inexperience betraying her and causing that magic to act upon her emotions and harm those around her.

Syndra recalled dead eyes, those of which belonged only to that of a child. The boy before her was no older than her, aged at about eight years old. He threatened her, that is what she remembers, her fear... And her fear caused her power to protect her. That boy was sent flying into a nearby river, the boy's father stumbling to his feet as he watched his boy splash into the water. What would have been her future husband, had Syndra's mother gotten what she wished for, was soon pulled out of the water and the marriage was called off. It was then that Syndra realized she was no longer apart of her own family, her assumption becoming clear as her mother and father resorted to telling the elders of her magic and she was soon taken away to a remote school for magic situated in a nearby forest.

For a time, Syndra remembered her excitement. That finally she would be taught how to use her power correctly, instead of scaring and hurting those around her. She never enjoyed it, having people fear her like that... She was only a child, she wished to be accepted just like any other. But her village did not know how to deal with such magnificent ability, there was only one person she had ever met as a child that accepted her for her magic and she had not seen them in many years. However, even in this school she did not feel accepted. It was no home to her, and there was a piece of her that will always regret having been brought there. Nothing is ever as it seems, and in this case it was much worse than anything Syndra could have foretold as a child.

But that was many moons ago, and the future often tends to wash out the sins of our past; making it just as easy to keep each memory at the back of our heads until quiet solitude or a gentle reminder brings back those memories. It was only when Syndra packed her last piece of clothing that she halted such thoughts, now focusing on the present.

Her future was now as a high ranked Justicar of The Order, an elite group of paladins set to seek peace and justice in the realm. Often times she found herself in far off lands from Ionia, and today was no different as she was packed for her trip to the ever vast city-state of Demacia. It was not the first time she had been there, and certainly not the last. She would argue Demacia was never one of her particular favorites to visit, though. They had an absolute distaste for mages, and Syndra was about as mage-y as one could get with limitless power coursing through her entire form. It was a fact that she kept well hidden when visiting Demacia, and despite her reputation as a powerful mage; she was quite talented at it. Only the truly higher ups such as the prince would know of her magic, and they were in no position to argue it when The Order held their ever watchful gaze upon them.

Truthfully, Syndra found it quite ignorant of Demacia to hate those who were magically inclined, but she was not about to argue with an entire city-state over their own stupidity. It would only serve to waste her time, and she could see how their anti-magic stance aids them against Noxus' notorious use of the darker magics. Their large walls fitted to aid against the magics as most of the city-state held anti-magic protection over it, even supposedly creating large guards to fend off such attacks. When Syndra visited Demacia, it even nullified herself slightly; she could feel her power weaken simply from being within the city-states walls. These were, among other things, her major qualms with Demacia. The nobility there was no better, tending to be snooty and ill mannered. Another reason for her to dread this trip.

Yet, she still must do as duty calls. Luckily for her she was no normal mortal, and thus did not have to travel like one. She collected her bags in her magic, and exited her room within her large temple. Light footsteps echoed through the halls as she passed through several corridors of her temple, soon finding herself inside a large room she had made. In it held several portals, ones of which she created some time ago for each specific city-state that allowed her to do so. Demacia in particular was hard to convince to allow such a portal within it, but the king finally agreed after quite a bit of complaining from Syndra to leave it be in one of the more secluded areas of the royal castle. She traveled to Demacia quite a bit, and she'd be damned if she was taking those nasty boats every time she wished to do so- it was a far trek from Ionia to most anywhere, after all.

A elongated sigh escaped ruby lips as Syndra allowed her magic to drop her bags onto the floor, lithe fingers soon grabbing them by the handle as she carried them on her own accord. She could never be too careful with Demacians, so she tended not to use her magic in more blatant ways when visiting the city-state. Once her luggage was gathered, she stepped through the portal in her throne room and entered into that of the royal palace. One might say she was a fool for allowing such portals, but she insured that her magic would only allow the portals to be used as a one way. To get home, she would have to simply conjure another temporary portal that connected to the one in her temple properly. Far be it from her to allow some stranger to stumble into her home by randomly finding her portal within one of the many city-states, but she would admit it was more than annoying finding the appropriate spells to create such intricate portals.

Feet delicately landed onto the floor below them as if they had done this a thousand times, and her luggage was quickly scooped from her hand by two guards that had been waiting for Syndra's arrival along with the crowned prince himself. Jarvan the Fourth stand in front of her clad in his usual royal attire, making sure to look his best for the arrival of such an important individual. Syndra herself was also adorning her finest armor, her finely sculpted golden headdress being the centerpiece of the entire outfit as it shone brilliantly under the sun that hit it from a nearby window.

Jarvan greeted her with a traditional Ionian 'hello', bowing his head deeply before her as she would do the same in acknowledgement. "A pleasure to have you with us again, Justicar Syndra. You are looking well."

"As to you, Prince Jarvan." Syndra gave the automatic reply, hoping to get the subtleties over with quickly. It was always like this when she came to different city-states, aside from perhaps Zaun... They always had to make such small talk with her, and she had little time for it when she had already done it a thousand times before. "What is it you've called upon The Order for?" She then inquired, jumping right to the point.

"The Demacian counsel wishes to discuss that of great importance in regards to our ongoing battles with Noxus, it would be in good taste that we have you be there for this meeting. I assure you, we will have appropriate quarters set for you during your stay." Jarvan explained, and Syndra's eye twitched in mild annoyance from beneath her headdress. Of course, it was yet another pointless meeting in regards to the ongoing spat between Demacia and Noxus. Undoubtedly, the next thing he would say is that they require her presence for an entir-

"We insist you stay for the entirety of it, that is why we have requested you stay in Demacia for at least the time span of about a fortnight."

Ah yes, of course. This was such a classic move played by Demacia, making Syndra waste her time by staying there longer than was actually needed to. No matter, she supposed she could catch up on some reading while she stayed here. "I understand, the assessment is appreciated."

Jarvan nodded in understanding as Syndra replied, turning on his heel to guide the other out into the large corridors of the Demacian palace. "We've arranged an escort for you, one that may be able to provide you... Hrm, entertainment during your stay by showing you the local customs and sights of our great city-state. Of course, we did not wish to send you wish just anyone. We chose one of the most elite nobles as to ensure you will enjoy your stay here, they-"

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have no interest being shown around Demacia for the millionth time by one of your many nobles. Those men all tend to bore me with their insatiable chatter, and they all tend to bring me back to their estate of all things like it is the most grand place in all of Demacia." Syndra interrupted with a short 'tsk', knowing exactly how this plays out as she has done it time and time again with Jarvan issuing her 'escorts' during her stay. All nobles who would be better off working as jesters within the palace in her opinion, their attempts at impressing her were more than boring. She could care less for a noble who earned nothing, that the only accomplishment to their name was managing to be born a man from a noble woman's womb. Pathetic.

Jarvan cleared his throat at Syndra's protests, having grown fairly used to the Justicar's protests of him issuing an escort for her. But what was he to do? His father, the king, had insisted Syndra be under careful watch during her visits. While she may be a well known paladin for an elite order, she was also still a mage and he could not risk anything consequences of allowing such a powerful sorceress within his city-state. However, this time Jarvan had a plan that may end up pleasing both Syndra and his father. Well, either that or it would be an absolute disaster given who he chose to be Syndra's escort.

"Woman, actually." Jarvan corrected, glancing back at Syndra as they walked to spot any reactions from her. There were none, Syndra holding a firm poker face at the odd proclamation.

"Excuse me?" Admittedly, she was surprised. She was more than aware of Demacia's ideas about women and where 'their place was', so it was such a strange thought to have them issue a woman to do, well... What they considered, a man's job. Not that Syndra agreed, but the thought itself within Demacia was perplexing. Just what was Jarvan planning here?

"A woman, head of one of the most successful houses of Demacia. I know of your distaste with all the men I have sent with you, and we have cycled through just about every noblemen I have to offer you company. I thought perhaps a woman may be more suited for the endeavor, seeing as you are also a woman. Perhaps she may know what would interest you more within our city-state, and I can tell you first hand; she really is not one for chit chat." Jarvan explained, though it hid the reason why she specifically chose that noble he spoke of. Well, to be quite frank, the woman was just as insatiable as Syndra tended to be at times. He could only assume they would get along, and if it did not work out... Well, he would simply have to think of another way.

"I see." Syndra replied as they walked, pondering over the thought. It was not like she had much choice regardless, but she still found it quite strange how Jarvan announced it. It could not be that simple, there must be a reason for this. "That is acceptable, I suppose." Catching Syndra's curiosity was all Jarvan needed to have her approval for another escort, the Justicar more than wishing to find out why exactly a noblewomen was chosen to keep Syndra company during her stay.

"Fantastic. She awaits us within the throne room, I trust things will go well." Jarvan then smiled kindly back to Syndra, beginning to near the very same room in question. As they began to arrive within it, Syndra could only wonder who exactly awaited her within that room.


End file.
